Just Breathe
by Heidi.HeHadItComingAwards
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a spy for the Ministry of Magic. While attending a meeting of Death Eaters who were planning to destroy the world, Hermione Granger, unbeknownst to what is happening, walks in on the operation. She is told she is only there to help transla
1. Chapter 1

Just Breathe

I own Nothing

This is only my second Dramione fic and my 2nd Harry Potter fic. lol. This story is greatly based on the book "Black Ice" by Anne Staurt but turned Hogwarts. I don't use much from the books. Other than the obvious. They both went to Hogwarts, always hated each other, cause he was a snob and she was a Mudblood.

Draco Malfoy is a spy for the Ministry of Magic. While attending a meeting of Death Eaters who were planning to destroy the world, Hermione Granger, unbeknownst to what is happening, walks in on the operation. She is told she is only there to help translate different magical languages but soon realizes that her clients aren't the shopkeepers that she was told but the most powerful Death Eaters in the world. Soon she is on the run with Draco Malfoy… running for her life.

Chapter One - Life after Hogwarts

Life after Hogwarts wasn't all it was cracked up to be. While in Hogwarts you think, 'After my seventh year, I will be a full fledged witch or wizard. A number of options are opened to me', at least that was what Hermione Granger thought as she graduated from the school.

She had planned to do something, she just didn't know what. People were surprised when they learned that the girl with the best marks and the girl with all the answers didn't even consider what she was going to do after she graduated. Yet, she wasn't the worst off. Pansy Parkinson had been kicked out of her rich home after her parents found out that she didn't want to marry the infamous Draco Malfoy.

Pansy didn't admit it but it was in fact it was Draco who didn't want her; she would rather be kicked out then admit someone didn't want her. Pansy was also now a gold digger. She went after men three times her age and hoped they would fall for her so she could convert back to her old life. She also, unlike Hermione, jumped in the sack with anyone, especially if they were rich and looked on the verge of death.

Well, Hermione had been kicked out too but on her own accord. She wanted to grow up and after living for two years with her parents after graduation she took a look at her life and realized she didn't like it. She wanted to be an adult and she realized the only way that would happen was to move out, get a magically based job, and make money to live her life.

When she was scanning the newspaper she found the perfect place, in Paris, France. She was excited because she took French in her Muggle schools and taught herself during her spare time at Hogwarts. While there she had also taught herself Spanish, German, and a few other languages that weren't used as much as the other three.

It was a small two-bedroom flat, one bath, and moderately cheap. Well cheap meant nothing when you were broke, but she had been saving and knew she could live off of it for a few months before she found a job.

When she had realized it was with Pansy, Queen of Slytherin, she panicked and pretended like she was interested in the apartment for a cousin who she couldn't name at the time. Pansy knew it was for Hermione and declared a truce. Hermione accepted with a smile and a handshake.

It had been six months since then and Hermione had gotten used to the place and used to Pansy, in fact Pansy had gotten her a job where she worked. Pansy spoke French too but not as well as Hermione. Pansy worked as a historical book translator and had been there since she had graduated. She was a few positions higher than Hermione and made double the money. Hermione had gotten stuck as a children's book translator. It killed her.

She had to live paycheck to paycheck and she hated how Pansy was the one with the designer clothes while Hermione still slept in an extra large flannel t-shirt.

Hermione did like that they translated magical books because at least she didn't go back to her Muggle ways after leaving Hogwarts.

Hermione sat in the staff lounge as she looked over some of the books she was supposed to translate. She sipped her warm coffee and flipped the pages. She hated this. She didn't want to read about _The Adventures of the Magical Blade of Grass_ and she couldn't get herself to finish it. Maybe she was doing it subconsciously because she didn't want to get to her next project, _The Muggles and Their Wacky Ways._

Spending her life going over children's books did not satisfy any part of her. She wanted sex, which she had not had in at least a year, action and adventure (she hadn't had that since she was at school) and she even wanted violence. As she looked over _The Adventures of the Magical Blade of Grass_ she was desperately hoping the worm would jump the grass as they were always bickering. She then realized it was pathetic when she wanted characters in children's books to get it on.

"Why the hell are you here so early, _fillette_?" Pansy said strolling in the room with a suitcase in one hand and a folder of papers in the other. Hermione ignored the odd items in her flat mate's hand and answered.

"Just wanted to get an early start on these books," she said, putting down the book, "What are you carrying those for?"

"For you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"For me? Why?"

"Well you know how I take those translation jobs to make a little extra money… God knows I can barley live off of what I get here."

"You mean double than me."

Pansy smiled. "Yes, but you know Jean-Marc?"

"The 60 year old cancer patient who's worth billions?" Hermione asked, looking up.

"That's the one. He wanted to take me to Nice for the week and how could I tell him no?"

"So..." Hermione wondered.

"So, take my place."

"I can't," she said the moment the words left Pansy's mouth. She wasn't the fly by your pants kind of girl.

"Why not?" Pansy demanded.

"It's too spontaneous for me."

"Listen to me, if I cancel I will never get another translator job. Do you know how bad it'll look if I just cancel? And you are one of the best. Please, Hermione. Live it up; you are always saying you need a little adventure. Besides you make there a day what you make a month here. Hermione, please. You don't do much and they have great things to keep your time occupied. Please, it's just shopkeepers discussing wand and cauldron prices. Please, how hard could it be?"

Before Hermione knew what happened she agreed to the madness. Pansy had taken a brush to Hermione's long hair; her hair had gone to the middle of her back and was less frizzy as it used to be. Within five minutes Pansy made her look wonderful, Hermione couldn't do this even after spending an hour on her hair and make-up. She looked gorgeous. Pansy handed her some clothes and ordered her to change. She did and came out in Pansy's designer clothes.

She knew it was important to her if she was willing to part with her clothes.

Within ten minutes Hermione found herself in a limo. She asked Pansy why she couldn't just Apparate there and Pansy said that entrance was a big thing to them. They had sent the limo especially for her.

Hermione sat in the limo wondering why she didn't bring a book or anything to occupy her time. Four hours later as the limo pulled into her destination she couldn't believe all the security. So many checkpoints and guards. Why would they need this many guards for a shopkeepers meeting?

Authors Note - Please Review.

fille girl

Teaser for next chapter:

"You are not the one who we hired." He stated. Hermione's face fell. "Yes, well, Ms. Parkinson couldn't make it, she sent me instead." Guyer thought for a few moments.

"I am sorry Ms. Granger, but I don't think we will be needing your services."

"Oh, Mademoiselle Granger, I forgot to ask. Do you only speak French or do you speak any other languages?" Hermione didn't know why she lied but she did,

"Only French" She said and Guyer gave her a smile and a nod. "Good thing."

"Get your head out of your pants, Malfoy. Your womanizing is going to complicate things. Men don't do much thinking when they are between a woman's legs."


	2. Chapter 2

Just Breathe

Previously on Just Breathe:

Pansy handed the papers to Hermione. "Your taking my Place. Just translate a few thinsg for them and you can make great money."

Hermione sat in the limo as they entered the esate.

Chapter 2: Womanizer

Draco Malfoy stood against the wall with the host of the event, Mr. Guyer, and watched the important guests arrive: Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, his parents, the most well-known Death Eaters. Little did they know he wasn't at all one of them. Mr. Perty and his wife Belle, who was 3 times younger than her sixty-year-old husband, also arrived. Draco and Belle were very good acquaintances. He had had her in his bed a number of times. Her husband knew but the old man didn't care, he even liked to watch once in a while. All had shown-up but the most important, Mr. Insensé.

As Belle and her husband came to stand with the rest, Draco felt Belle grab his ass; he raised his eyebrow at her with a smirk. He would definitely have fun here, he thought.

They only were waiting for one more. Pansy, their translator. Draco was not excited about seeing Pansy but he had to job to do.

When the limo pulled up Pansy did not come out but Hermione. No one was shocked at this, only Draco and he knew better not to show his shock. The other guests probably have never seen her before in their lives.

She stepped out and saw Draco. Since when was Draco in the Magical Supply Industry, she questioned herself as she handed the papers Pansy had given her to Guyer. He looked them over.

"You are not the one who we hired," he stated.

Hermione's face fell. "Yes, well, Ms. Parkinson couldn't make it so she sent me instead."

Guyer thought for a few moments. "I am sorry Ms. Granger, but I don't think we will be needing your services."

Hermione really needed the money and she wasn't going to be blown off that easily.

"Sir, I can guarantee that _je parle le français parfaitement, juste comme l'autre fille qui tu engage,"_ she demonstrated.

"I see that, Ms. Granger, but we hired a different _fille_ and we will not be needing your services."

"Sir, I respect your caution but I need this job and I will not make another four hour trip," she stated.

"Fine, Ms. Granger you can stay, but everyone who enters the area will have their magic taken away due to security reasons. The moment you leave it will be given back."

He said this as he took black shimmering bottles of potion out of his back pocket and handed it to everyone. They gulped it down without another thought, including Hermione.

After Hermione gulped down the potion she handed the vial back to Guyer.

"Thank you, everyone. We prefer to not let our guests have magical access due to the way information has a habit of leaking out," he said, glaring at Lucius Malfoy, "I will have the house elves take your luggage to your rooms."

Hermione couldn't help but keep her eyes on Malfoy. He had definitely grown up. His hair was long and pulled back into a low ponytail. All Draco would see was the scrawny little girl she always was, she thought.

"Oh, Mademoiselle Granger, I forgot to ask. Do you only speak French or do you speak any other languages?"

"Only French," she said, not quite knowing why she lied.

Guyer gave her a smile and a nod. "Good thing."

"What the hell is she doing here? It's supposed to be the brainless _fille_," Mr. Perty questioned in Italian

"Mr. Perty, it is not polite to speak Italian to someone who does not," Guyer said in the same language.

"He's right, she's too dangerous. We should send her away," Belle said said in german.

"I think we should let her stay," Malfoy said, knowing how important it must be to Hermione for her to be this persistent, "She's too pretty to send away, and what harm could she really do? I doubt she has any brains in that head. We do need help with translating to Mr.Insensé. We could end up needing her." His Italian was flawless.

"I still say she's trouble," said Mr. Perty again.

"Don't repeat yourself, its unnecessary."

"Welcome to the Chateau, Ms. Granger." He took her hand. "We are very grateful that you were willing to fill in at the last moment."

"Merci, monsieur. I am quite nervous though."

"You'll do fine. Drinks are at seven with dinner at nine, please feel free to join us. We will not be doing business tonight, just social. We might not need your services but we do have our lapses. It would help us if you were there."

"How available will she be?" Draco said raising an eyebrow. He was try to keep up is façade. "I may need a little recreation."

"Get your head out of your pants, Malfoy. Your womanizing is going to complicate things. Men don't do much thinking when they are between a woman's legs."

Hermione was shocked but trying not to show it. She wasn't supposed to know what they were saying. Draco then showed a sexy smile.

"My wife says I fuck in silence."

'Wow, Draco got married?' Hermione thought, not quite sure why she was so shocked. He _was_ the sexist guy in school.

"Let's not test it," Guyer said, "Once we are done with our business. You can go screw her brains out." Guyer then switched to English.

"I'm sorry for us keeping you out of the conversation," he said, turning to Hermione, "As you notice we don't all know the same language and it can get confusing. For your and our convenience we will from now on only speak French and English."

Malfoy looked at Hermione. "Clear, I can always wait." He said it in English as he responded to what Guyer had last said to him.

"Wait, monsieur?"

Hermione asked what Malfoy was talking about even though she knew quite well, and it was obviously a mistake. Malfoy turned to gaze at her with his full on Malfoy smirk and look. She never really noticed how gorgeous he really was till now.

"Wait for a late supper," he replied.

Talking, he took her hand swiftly and brought it to his lips. Hermione couldn't understand why he was acting so different from his Hogwarts ways.

"I am sure that you all are hungry. I will let the house elves direct you all to your rooms, and then you can proceed to get ready for the night to come. Mademoiselle Granger, since you are new to the Chateau I suggest you ask a gardener to give you a tour. It's too cold to go swimming but the pool is heated if you insist on it."

"I'll probably just go on a few walks," she said with a small smile.

"Oui, but be careful. It's hunting season and there's no telling what could happen to someone like you if you accidentally wander somewhere... you don't belong."

Hermione didn't know whether this was a warning, a threat, or both. When a house elf named Lilah led her to her room, she knew for a fact she would get lost in the maze of rooms and hallways. Lilah was about to leave.

"Mademoiselle, I used to have a Mistress with hair like yours, if you need help please don't hesitate to ask." She didn't want people to think that she normally didn't look this way, even an elf.

"It's ok, I'm sure I can manage," she said with a smile. The elf left with a bad attitude after being unwanted. Malfoy had followed them and Hermione tried to keep her eyes off of him. She had to make sure people knew that she didn't hear what they had said about him.

An-

Please Review.

I wil update any time between thursday and friday, mostly cause i can never wait till firend and will on tursday. lol

_je parle le français parfaitement, juste comme l'autre fille qui tu engage, - _I soeak french perfect, just as well as the girl you hired.

Words that will be used in the story:

fille- girl

Ma/Mon Cherie - My dear

Fillette - girlie

ma/mon belle - My beautiful one

Chateau - Castle

Madamosille - Miss

Monsieur - Mr

Merci - thank you

Oui - yes

Teaser for the chapter 3 -

This job was supposed to be a peice of cake, just translate a few word about wands and cauldrons. So they why the hell was she so on the edge. Might have been because of Draco, and his bedroom eyes and sexy voice.

---------------------------

"A beautiful woman who shows up on time, how delightful." He said as he smirked.

---------------------------

"You're involved with someone? Not that that makes a big diffrence. You know what they say, what happens here stays here."

--------------------------

Before Hermione knew what was happening he put his arms around her proceeded to ...


	3. Chapter 3

Just Breathe

Previously on 'Just Breathe'

:"I still say she's trouble," said Mr. Perty again.  
"Don't repeat yourself, its unnecessary."  
"Welcome to the Chateau, Ms. Granger." He took her hand. "We are very grateful that you were willing to fill in at the last moment."  
"Merci, monsieur. I am quite nervous though."  
"You'll do fine. Drinks are at seven with dinner at nine, please feel free to join us. We will not be doing business tonight, just social. We might not need your services but we do have our lapses. It would help us if you were there."  
"How available will she be?" Draco said raising an eyebrow. He was try to keep up is façade. "I may need a little recreation."  
"Get your head out of your pants, Malfoy. Your womanizing is going to complicate things. Men don't do much thinking when they are between a woman's legs."

Chapter 3 - Out To Kill

'Who the hell would send her here?' Malfoy thought as he watched her. 'The Ministry must have sent her, probably to kill me, or to watch me. The Ministry might have sent her to kill me; the Ministry was good, but never able to be trusted. Why else would they send such a powerful witch here?' Draco wondered.

He had known the moment they had spoken Italian outside that she knew every language that had ever existed. She wasn't very good at hiding it at all. He knew that if it had taken him only seconds to figure it out, the others would know soon. Those Death Eaters weren't geniuses, but they weren't completely daft either.

'Who the hell sent her?' He questioned himself again. 'As far as I know, no one expects me, but I can't take my chances.' He continued thinking as the elf left. He wanted to know who would send this little lamb into this jungle with wolves.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw nervousness, shyness, and surprisingly sexual attraction. He then thought, she might be better than she appeared, maybe the shy demeanor was part of her act, to put him off the scent. Had she come for him, or perhaps someone else, someone more dangerous than him? Once you were in the secret part of the Ministry, they keep you there or they kill you. He was convinced that they had sent her there to kill him.

'Granger sure had changed,' he thought, 'her brown eyes and soft lips, were just the thing that would kill me.' Would he let her? Probably not.

The mission was supposed to be simple; Granger had just complicated it.

It was his job to find out what the Death Eaters were up to; they worked with him before and didn't hate him. These specific Death Eaters weren't ones to play with at all. Guyer was in charge of the details about what was going on with the Death Eaters' little plan, and Malfoy had to either figure it out and stop it, or kill them all. Malfoy didn't mind which one he had to resort too.

Draco had learned not to trust anyone, including the Ministry. They could decide on a whim that he wasn't needed anymore and he could be gone. The Ministry was a very good organization, but like with every rose, there were unseen thorns. If they really wanted to get rid of him, they needed someone a little more knowledgeable to do it, and who knew him the most other than Hermione?

She was either there for him or for the others. Maybe just for information, maybe to kill someone. Guyer himself could have hired her. He would find out who sent her and why, and the sooner the better. He had to plan carefully. If she was as good as he expected, then one mistake could mess everything up. It would be a shame to rid her of life when she hadn't had a chance to see what kind of dangers she had gotten herself into.

He just wished he knew why she was there.

Hermione was kind of giddy. She'd taken a quick nap, and a warm perfumed bubble bath. She even dressed in Pansy's perfect designer clothes, and put on Pansy's expensive make-up. A few minutes before she had to meet everyone, she slipped her feet into a pair of very high heels.

Pansy had underwear that would make anyone blush. They were just very the line, sexy and expensive. Hermione was used to wearing plain white, cotton underwear; she preferred the sexier kind but she couldn't afford it. She preferred to spend her money on things that would actually be seen. Yet Pansy spent a lot of her time in the lingerie store.

Hermione didn't plan on having any type of company for the night, so she wasn't worried. She hated to admit it but Malfoy might be a distraction, but she was no way interested in married men.

This job was supposed to be a piece of cake, just translate a few words about wands and cauldrons. So then why the hell was she so on edge? It might have been because of Draco, and his bedroom eyes and sexy voice.

It would be a day in hell before she admitted it to him. She was just so tired, and Pansy's clothes were so in-your-face; maybe she could just fake a headache early and get into bed quickly.

Hermione went over the plan again in her head and, once satisfied, she left her room.

Draco was leaning up against the window opposite of Hermione's door, looking at his watch. When she came out, he smiled.

"A beautiful woman who shows up on time, how delightful." He said with a smirk. She hesitated; she never was one to speak out and this was no different.

"Were you waiting for me?"

"Of course, we are the only ones in this wing on the Chateau and I can't leave you to get lost and wander could I?" Hermione again got a feeling that something wasn't right. She was getting paranoid and she knew it.

"I'm sure I could have managed." She lied. She heard he was married and a womanizer, she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Malfoy..."

"Draco." He said with a smile. "Call me Draco." His voice was as smooth as silk.

"Draco, I don't think this is a very good idea."

"You're involved with someone? Not that that makes a big difference. You know what they say, what happens here stays here."

How was she supposed to react? Malfoy was coming on to her. Malfoy, ferret boy, Draco, King of Slytherins was coming on to her.

They walked much of the way to the social event in silence.

"I'm very attracted to you. I don't remember you like this." He was very straightforward and that made Hermione very nervous. Before Hermione knew what was happening, he put his arms around her and proceeded to kiss her. His hands and lips were touching her. His lips were on her forehand; she didn't know what to do with her hands. He advanced on her and kissed her on her mouth. Just as she was about to sink into the pleasure of his kisses, which were unbelievably intense, her head started to get in the away of her desire.

She knew it was a performance.

She pulled away.

"Malfoy, you are attractive and I know that you are playing some kind of game with me, but stop."

"Game? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy, Draco."

"I guess I'll have to convince you." He said, reaching for her again; she had almost let him when Mr. Guyer interrupted them.

"Aren't you two a little late?" He said in a very conservative way.

"I had trouble finding my way; Monsieur Malfoy was just helping me find my way."

"I'm sure he was." He said raising his eyebrow.

"Your father is waiting for you, Malfoy. Behave yourself; we have work to get done."

"_Bein sur_." He said, leaving Guyer and Hermione alone.

"You should be careful of him, Mademoiselle Granger." Guyer said tuning to her.

"I know his type. I will be fine."

"You are very young and I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you." It was his English accent that made him seem threatening. It had been a while since she had been in England and she almost had forgotten how intense an English accent could be. Hers, Pansy's and Malfoy's seem non-existent compared to Guyer's. Why did she feel like she stepped into something dangerous? What could be dangerous about a few shopkeepers?

She followed Guyer into the room where many were seated, talking about nothing in many different languages, all of it only gossip. She arrived just in time to see Malfoy step outside with Belle; as he walked out, he turned to Hermione and gave her a smirk.

As she left, Belle's husband approached her.

"Mademoiselle Granger, what are you doing here sitting with us old cooks?" He said with a smile. "Obviously someone as young as you could find more interesting things to do in Paris, a young man waiting for you, perhaps?"

"Sadly no." She said as he sat down.

"Don't fret, Miss Granger, you'll find your one. My wife is thirty years younger than me, but I do give her a lot of room to ... entertain herself."

Hermione was shocked. "Very generous of you."

"She and Malfoy went to the terrace to steal a kiss or two; I doubt that would curb her appetite."

"I beg your pardon?" Hermione questioned.

"I saw you watching them. Malfoy and my wife play whenever they see each other. He's not for someone as innocent as you are."

"I am here only to translate monsieur, not take part in dangerous flirtation. I'll be fine." That was the second person to warn her tonight of Draco.

AN - Please Review

Teaser for Chapter 4:

He then looked at the nightgown. It was beautiful and it buttoned up from the top to the bottom. He undid a few buttons exposing her chest to him.He undid more buttons till he saw her panties


	4. Chapter 4

Just Breathe

Chapter 4 - Dinner and A Show

Draco cupped Belle's breast in his hand. He now knew that Granger hadn't came

here for him. She wouldn't have pushed him away so quickly if she had. Every

good operative knew that sleeping with the enemy was the best way to get

information out of someone, especially men, men were most vulnerable when having

sex.

He wasn't like most men. During an orgasm he was still a very dangerous man.

Hermione wouldn't know that though. If she so easily gave away her knowledge of

the different languages they had spoken that day then she would have grabbed the

bait he had dangled in front of her when they kissed, but that's if he was

really the one who she was after.

'She must be after someone else then.' he thought. He normally couldn't have

cared less, he had a job to do and he felt bad for whoever she was after.

The whole situation with the deatheaters had been in works for several months

and he wasn't going to let Granger just walk in and destroy his plan.

His hand started going further up Belle's dress. She was always hot for him, but

with a husband like hers who wouldn't be?

He didn't particularly need anything from Belle last time they had sex he had

gained all the information he needed, now it was just for fun. He wanted to just

lift her dress and screw her against the stone wall. They would be seen but who

would really care in a place that this where morals really meant nothing.

He put his hands between her legs and she moaned slightly, she wasn't wearing

underwear or a bra. That normally would have made his job easier but then

something happened that changed it all. He looked at Belle's face and didn't see

Belle, she was Hermione. It bothered him and he suddenly lost all interest in

screwing Belle. He did feel bad leaving her here high and dry.

He swiftly brought his other hand under her dress and made her come so hard she

had to bite down on his hand to not scream.

When she came down from her high she looked at him. "That was fun, but we've

only just began." Her hand went for his zipper but he stopped her.

"Were finished."

"What do you mean?" She asked kissing him.

"Just that we've had our string of affairs, don't you think it's time you've

found a new playmate?"

Belle smiled, "If you want, we could ask Mademoiselle Granger to come and join

us."

"Not my type." He said quickly trying to get Belle off his case.

"Well, obviously I'm not either."

"Maybe next time." He said walking away.

"Maybe not." She said as she walked back inside with him.

When Draco walked back in and saw Hermione he wondered why the ministry would

send someone as innocence as her into a place like this. She was currently

talking to Belle's husband and he could tell that he was trying to be to

charming for his own good.

He was curious to where the other translator was. 'Probably dead in an alley

with her throat slit. Poor Pansy.' He thought with a bit of sarcasm. He was sure

her small, slender, manicure hands could kill the biggest man. He couldn't

understand why he was still thinking of her; she obviously wasn't after him. If

he just said the word he knew she's be taken care of then he could continue with

his job.

His job.

"My job." He mumbled.

He was getting sick of his job. Tired of all the lies he told to family,

friends, and lovers. He was always pretending to be someone else that he was

forgetting who he really was. He was always Draco Malfoy, but he was always

playing a different part. This time he was playing deatheater with his parents

who always thought he was devoted to the dark arts.

Granger was intriguing him, he didn't quite want to get rid of her took quickly.

Though he did know she could endanger his job. His main job was to get to Mr.

Incense, and he obviously hadn't shown up yet she he could afford to be

distracted.

She had made a mistake, she thought as she put her class of wine down on the

table. She knew better than to drink on an empty stomach. She had learned that

lesson during her Hogwarts graduation, when she drank too much and ended up

sleeping with Harry. As she listened to the conversations around the room she

noticed they were mostly social. She didn't think she would be needed, which was

a good thing as she saw the elves refilling her wineglass for the third time

that night. She was tipsy by the time they passed around the cheese platter.

She probably wouldn't have drank so much if She didn't see Belle walk back into

the room with Malfoy with her lipstick smudged and hair messed up.

Draco had kissed her, then picked out another women to have sex with.

"She could have waiting for the flush to leave her cheeks." Hermione criticized

as she finished another glass of wine. She was making all kinds of assumptions

she reminded herself.

'He's not even my type. Malfoy, so not my type' She thought to herself. Hermione

was about to slide of her chair when Guyer decided to make an announcement.

"Dinner is now being served in the Dining Room." With that Hermione sat down as

everyone did. Draco was the last to enter and the only seat left was by her.

Dinner was finished and Hermione sat and waiting for the others. Sitting by

Draco wasn't as awkward as she had suspected since he didn't glance at her once.

Guyer saw that everyone had finished and rose up.

"This has been a fun evening, there are drinks waiting in the next room, but for

all of you who wish to retire feel free to do so. Mademoiselle Granger, you are

not needed anymore." The dismissal was obvious as she smiled, thanked him, and

got up to go to her room. She was sure that everything she had thought that

night would become clearer if she let the wine wear off.

There was one thing she didn't expect, to get lost. She was sure that is she

continued wandering around she would find her way. After twenty minutes of

wandering she came to a hall. She looked in and saw that this part of the

Chateau had not been restored. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she

screamed.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Granger." She turned around to see Guyer.

"Oh thank heavens its you. I got lost and you scared me." She said bringing a

hand to her chest.

"This section of the Chateau is off limits, Miss. Granger. You can see its been

yet to be restored and its could be very... dangerous. If you would have gotten

into trouble no one would have heard you scream."

"I am sorry, I just got turned around. Can you tell me how to get back to my

room?"

"Oui, turn down the next hall, turn right 3 times and continued down and you

should be able to recognize your wing." Guyer said with a dangerous look in his

eyes, and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you, if I get lost I'll scream." She said with a small laugh as she made

her way to her room.

"Just be careful, people here can be more dangerous than I am."

After a while she found her way to her room, she thanked god as she opened her

door; she didn't feel comfortable with the fact that her room had no lock. It

made her feel just a tad bit uncomfortable.

She saw that the room had obviously been messed with when she saw her luggage

moved around. It made sence when she saw her bed and it had one of Pansy's

nightgowns draped over it along with a tray of bourbon. The bed had been turned

down and she saw a chocolate on her pillow.

"The house elves." She said "Idiote." She said to herself as she realized how

paranoid she had been. She gladly took a sip of the bourbon and set it down as

she dressed in Pansy's nightgown and popped the chocolate in her mouth letting

the chocolate melt on her tongue.

She undid her hair, washed off her make up and before she knew what happened she

was standing in the middle of her room staring at the rug, realizing how

comfortable it looked and how the bed suddenly looked to high to climb. She

just let herself fall asleep on the rug.

Draco walked into Hermiones' room quietly; he wanted to know who had sent her.

He looked over and saw that she had drank some of the bourbon he left her and

smiled. He took the glass she had drank out of and finished it putting it down

on the tray. He saw she was asleep on the rug.

"Didn't think that I had given her that much in her drink." He said as he

scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on her bed. He then looked at the

nightgown. It was beautiful and it buttoned up from the top to the bottom. He

undid a few buttons exposing her chest to him. He saw red lines around her chest

and wondered what happened to her in training to have gotten those lines. He

then realized it was from just a tight bra.

He undid more buttons till he saw her panties. After stopping himself he left

the bed and rummaged around her things, looking for anything. A phone book, a

note, a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. Anything that could tell

him who had sent her.

After half and hour he found nothing. After concluding that there were no

weapon or papers he gave up.

He went over to her and looked own at her. 'She must be a real professional' He

thought. 'Unless he was telling the truth and really as just filling in for

Pansy. She really could just be a girl with knowledge in languages who thought

she could make a little extra money. He couldn't get a hold of Pansy, he had

tried once with no success, and their magic had been taken away so he couldn't

apparate to her. Hermione might have been telling the truth.' He thought till he

corrected himself. 'If she was innocent then why would she be wearing the wrong

clothes, wrong bra's, and wrong shoes? Why would she lie about her knowledge in

the languages?'

He started to button up her nightgown hill he stopped mid chest and sat down as

he watched her sleep. He laid down next to her and she smelled like Chanel.

"Who sent you, ma Cherie? Why are you here?" He knew she wouldn't be able to

answer for another six hours.

AN- Please Review.


End file.
